cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tchéky Karyo
Tcheky Karyo (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Vincent et moi'' (1990) [Vincent van Gogh]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the stomach. *''1492: Conquest of Paradise (1992) ''[Pinzon]: Dies of sickness (off-screen). His body is later shown with his family around him. *''Nostradamus (1994)'' [Nostradamus]: Dies (off-screen) of a edema, his death is reported by the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''La Cité de la peur'' (1994) [Monsieur Jacques, the first projectionist]: Stabbed to death (off-camera) with a sickle by Youri the communist killer while Tcheky talk with his wife on the phone in the projection room. (Played for comic effect). *''Crying Freeman'' (1995) [Det. Netah]: Shot/stabbed to death by Yoko Shimada as Karyo tries to kill Mark Dacascos and Julie Condra. *''Bad Boys'' (1995) [Fouchet]: Shot to death by Will Smith while Tcheky was going to shoot Martin Lawrence, who tries to get Will to back off of shooting him. *''GoldenEye (1995)'' [Defense Minister Dimitri Mishkin]: Shot in the head by Gottfried John as Pierce Brosnan and Izabella Scorupco look on in shock. (after Izabella admits to him that she saw Gottfried steal the "Goldeneye" weapon). *''Dobermann'' (1997) [Inspecteur Sauveur Cristini]: Hit by a trash can after Vincent Cassel pushes his head out of a car whilst driving at high speed (after shoving his face repeatedly onto the road). His body is later seen lying sprawled in a gutter after being dumped out of a car. *''Habitat'' (1997) [Hank Symes]: Killed by his son (Balthazar Getty) or consumed by one of the organisms. *''The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc (1999)'' [Jean de Dunois]: Died (off-screen) on 24 November 1468. *''Le roi danse'' (2000) [Molière]: Died (off-screen) of illness. *''Kiss of the Dragon (2001)'' [Insp. Jean-Pierre Richard]: Dies of a brain aneurysm when Jet Li sticks an acupuncture needle into the back of his neck trapping all his body's blood in his head making him bleed from all his orifices. *''The Core (2003)'' [Dr. Serge Leveque]: Sacrifices himself while in the compartment in order to save the nuclear launch, getting crushed by extreme pressure. *''The Gravedancers'' (2006) [Vincent Cochet]: Presumably dies (off-screen) after being fatally injured in an explosion when the ghost burn Marcus Thomas while Tcheky tries to break the door to save Marcus while Dominic Purcell and Clare Kramer watch in horror. *''The Lark Farm'' (La masseria delle allodole) (2007) [Aram Avakian]: Decapitated (off-camera) by Hristo Chopov with a sword when we see the blood splash on a wall while Arsinée Khanjian look in shock. TV Deaths *''Sketch Artist'' (1992 TV) [Paul Korbel]: Shot twice by Sean Young after she learns he was cheating on her. *''From the Earth to the Moon (1998 series)'' [Georges Méliès]: Dies of old age/natural causes in between the 1902 scenes and the 1972 scenes. *''Arabian Nights'' (2000) [Black Coda]: Stabbed to death by Amira Casar with one of the noble’s swords during the climax of a dance. *''The Accursed Kings'' (2005 Mini-serie) [Philip the Fair]: Dies of a stroke during a hunt at Pont-Sainte-Maxence in the Forest of Halatte on 29 November 1314. Notable Connections Mr. Isabel Pasco. Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Turkish actors and actresses Category:1953 Births Category:French actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by aneurysm Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by edema Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Musicians Category:Horror Stars Category:Videos Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe